Snapshots of Umi and Clef
by Milieva
Summary: A collection of my short stories of Umi and Clef that are 500 words or less.
1. Habit

A/N: I rather like writing little blurbs of Umi lurking in Clef's study. I feel she'd do it more often if she were able.

* * *

 **Habit**

She doesn't exactly remember when it started, but sometime over the past year Umi'd taken to spending more and more time in Clef's study. Sometimes he'd talk to her, tell what he was working on and why. Other times they'd sit in comfortable silence while he wrote. Perhaps she'd read her own books, or work on her own projects (there was still schoolwork to be done before the end of the holiday). It didn't really matter what they did. She just liked being near him, feeling his presence, and listening to the sound of his voice.

She liked the sound of his voice. What exactly it was about it, she had absolutely no idea, but she was attached to it and missed the sound of him as well as his presence when she was back in her own world, parted from him.

This day was no different really. They'd been talking intermittently for a while when he'd finished with one book and picked up another, this one in an older dialect that didn't not translate so easily through the spell that still enabled them to communicate. Clef must not have been so used to reading it, as he kept sounding out words, and reading passages out more than usual.

But Umi didn't mind.

There was something about the words and the way they rolled off his tongue… She couldn't explain it. Hell, she didn't fully understand her reactions herself, but she did know that there was some element to the sounds of the words his voice was speaking that sent her heart racing, and she didn't have any urge to tell him to stop. Once or twice she might have mentioned he was reading out loud again, as she tried to distract herself from how the passage was making her feel.

She blushed and bit her lip, trying to calm her slightly erratic breathing.

That was definitely new. Well, different at least. Goodness knows he was the cause of many and interesting thought or feeling lately.

Maybe she'd ask for a lesson in reading that era of text… Just to get him to read it out loud more often.


	2. Rain

**Note:** Written in answer to the prompt "Imagine your OTP laying in bed tangled up in each other and the sheets, watching the rain hit the window while it's storming outside."

* * *

 **Rain**

Lying there, with his arms around her, his warm breath tickling her ear as they listened to the soft patter of rain against the window pane. The worst of the storm had passed, but they hadn't paid it much heed at the time.

"I should return you to your room, lest you be missed," he whispered.

She turned back to him then, lacing her fingers through his hair, lips nearly brushing his with her reply, "I'm not ready to go just yet."

Her mouth was upon his before he could even think of protesting. Any argument he might have had was lost in her body entwining with his in the darkness. The rain had long since ended by the time she finally returned to her own bed for the night.


	3. Breakfast

**Note:** I honestly don't remember what prompted this one, besides the image it is with on tumblr. Which is just a picture of a rumpled bed.

* * *

 **Breakfast**

Umi set the cup down gently on the bedside table before crawling back under the covers, and Clef muttered something reminiscent of a greeting as he stirred.

"Good morning," she laughed, leaning over to brush a few stray hairs from his neck and place the gentlest of kisses there. "I made breakfast."

He sighed sleepily and rolled over toward her, his eyes blearily blinking in the morning light. "Breakfast?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "Even managed not to set myself on fire."

"That's good," he murmured.

With a sleepy smile, he pushed himself up on an elbow and leaned into her, brushing his lips against hers, eliciting a giggle from Umi, who was inclined to lean in and kiss him back more firmly.

Not to be out done, Clef kissed her back, and again she responded in kind.

Needless to say breakfast got a little cold that morning.


	4. Overwhelmed

**Overwhelmed**

The night Umi confessed her feelings to Clef had left her with more questions than answers. It wasn't necessarily that he gave her a bad answer; it was more that he was a terrified of his answer as she was, perhaps even more so, leaving her feeling more anxious than she'd have been if he'd turned her down flat out.

Though there was a promise to talk about it more, perhaps even a hint of him being willing to explore things farther, she was still left overwhelmed and more than a little scared that he'd think better of it.

What sort of interest could she really provide, an awkward teenage girl who'd had less than a handful of boyfriends in her life? She hadn't any real idea what she was doing, just that she wanted to be with him.

But what if he decided to refuse her? Would he ever speak to her again, with that conversation still held in flashing lights in the back of their minds?

Maybe that was why she cried, there on her bed, clutching her pillow to her.

She couldn't stand the idea of losing him over it. She'd rather just be near him as his friend, than worlds away as nothing.


	5. Faster Than a Kiss

**A/N:** Again, this is little thing inspired by an image on Tumblr. This time it was a large comfortable chair in a library.

 **Faster Than a Kiss**

It happened so fast.

She reached out to tug on his sleeve to get his attention. Maybe she pulled too hard, or maybe he lost his balance (his new height was taking some getting used to), because moments after she grabbed his arm, Clef stumbled backwards, landing in her lap.

Both of them took a moment to realize what had happened.

"Well, hello," Umi laughed.

"Hello."

A smile curled up at the corner of his mouth.

His mouth that was mere inches from hers, as his weight sat gently across her legs. He should be moving, but he didn't, not immediately, and she couldn't say she really minded. She wet her lips, and took a slow deep breath, trying to calm the rushing beat of her heart.

Seconds later, he moved to get up, but she reached out to stop him. Her fingers tangled in his hair and she pulled him towards her, whispering his name as if to ask permission.

Their lips met with an electric jolt of power. The magic washed over her.

Clef turned farther toward her, his hand cupping her cheek as he leaned in.


	6. Ladder

**Ladder**

Fingers tangled in hair as they tussled for balance and position against the worn wood rungs of the library ladder. Too much teasing and flirting since they'd talked.

She wanted…

She needed…

He moaned softly against her lips as she entwined herself closer to him. Fingers found their way under layers of fabric and she caught her breath at the delicious sensation of his skin against hers.

"Clef…" she pleaded.

His lips curled into a smile under hers.

"Patience," he insisted.

"Damn patience," she growled, pinning his hands to the rail above their heads. "I'm not waiting for you anymore."


End file.
